


Too Much Ice Cream

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is too much ice cream in the store and Bucky can't choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Stucky + summertime ice-cream date"

“The fuck’s gelato?” Bucky asks, staring at the container in front of him. “The fuck is Ben and Jerry’s? The fuck is Breyer’s?”

“Ice cream,” Steve says calmly, hiding a smile. “You can get any flavor you like.”

Bucky considers the option. “I can’t choose.”

Steve shrugs. “Then get any of them.”

Steve’s heart fills up and floats away like a stupid balloon at the grin on Bucky’s face. “God, I love you,” Bucky laughs, and they both freeze. There’s a beat.

“You love me, huh?” Steve asks.

“No,” says Bucky, haphazardly throwing containers of ice cream into the cart, “yes. Shut up.”

“I’d hope so,” says Steve. “Partly because I’m buying you,” Steve counts, “eight pints of ice cream, and partly because I’ve loved your stupid face for years now. You jerk.”

Bucky looks up at him with an eye roll. “Watch it, punk.”

They end up on the banks of the river, eating the pints of ice cream using the lids as spoons because they forgot to buy actual utensils, and eventually Steve decides -

“Did you just - ?!” Bucky gapes. “What the hell was that?”

“That,” says Steve, “was Ameri-Cone dream. Shoved in your face.”

Bucky stares at Steve for a second and Steve suddenly worries he went a step too far.

Then Bucky goes. “Oh, it’s on.”

When the two of them walk into Avengers base an hour later, they’re covered in ice cream and grinning like fools.

“What kind of monster did you two nerds lose to?” Nat asks. She looks down at the chess board, appearing almost bored. “Checkmate.”

“For fuck’s - every time!” shouts Sam.

“If you’d listened to my advice, you would have won, Wilson,” Rhodey says. “Also. What in god’s name happened to the two of you?”

“Ben,” says Steve.”

Bucky adds, “and Jerry.”


End file.
